


Feels Like Few Sunny Days in Winterfell

by petito222



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon and Sansa had kissed once, Love Confessions, One Shot, Pre-Canon Flashbacks, Resurrected Jon Snow, book canon, canonish, jonsa, jonsa one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petito222/pseuds/petito222
Summary: Jon is tasked to save Sansa Stark from Vale.Deep talks on the way to North.And a (un)forgetten kiss from their past comes to light.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Alayne Stone, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	Feels Like Few Sunny Days in Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValynnicaStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValynnicaStark/gifts).



A cold windy night. After having spent all those years at the Wall, it felt like nothing more than a refreshing breeze. He sits steady atop his horse, just outside the main gates of the Eyrie. Able to feel Ghost around, even if he doesn’t see the wolf.

_ She must be about to arrive,  _ he thinks to himself as he glances up to the dark sky and takes in the white luminous glow from the moon.

~~~

Stannis Baratheon was planning to take back Winterfell from the Boltons, as a new base of operations. He knew that deep down the Northern folk would always be loyal to the Starks, no matter who had usurped the ancestral seat.

_ The North Remembers. _

Nobody held love for Roose Bolton nor his bastard, Ramsay. Jon had heard all about his cruelties. An iniquitous felon. That’s why Stannis wanted to heal the realm starting from the North. He wanted to see a legitimate Stark heir ruling over Winterfell once again as it was before for hundreds of years, and Jon was tasked to bring her back from the Vale. But not before being offered to be legitimized himself, as a way to get things done quicker.

_ “Kneel before me, lay your sword at my feet, pledge me your service and you’ll rise again as Jon Stark, Lord of Winterfell.  _ _ Isn’t it what you have longed for?” Stannis asked. _

_ “Aye, but Winterfell doesn’t belong to me, it belongs to Sansa, Ned Stark’s only legitimate heir alive.” Jon replied. Avoided saying "my sister". _

Ever since he had learned at a young age that he was Ned Stark's bastard, he had wished so very much to be a Stark, to be accepted into the brood.

And then he learned that he wasn’t even Ned Stark's bastard. Something Stannis didn’t know, and very well didn’t need to.

Something about this truth relieved Jon, something he couldn’t bring himself to face just yet. Because admitting those feelings made it all the more real. And all of it scared him, unlike anything he had ever faced.

  
  


Alayne Stone was a beautiful young woman, able to charm lordlings and spin the others around her finger. There was no need to wonder why many admired her. The contrast between her bright blue eyes and raven dark hair was dangerously tempting. She was a clever girl, always spoke the right words to the right people. Even Jon was charmed by Alayne when he saw her in the courtyard.

But Jon Snow is fond of Sansa Stark, and Alayne Stone cannot change that.

***

Jon hears the rustle of leaves along with footsteps and reaches for Longclaw. Ever since he came back, his senses have been more attuned than before. It unnerves him sometimes.

A moment later the silhouette of a woman appears. Jon doesn’t expect  _ her _ to come, but it is her. Not Alayne Stone, not anymore.

She is Sansa Stark with her red-black hair, pink cheeks and lips. It’s so obvious that she’s just removed the dye from her hair not too long ago, black still clings to her fire kissed hair. She couldn’t go back to her colour properly. But for Jon, seeing even a part of her natural hair makes his heart throb.

She runs to him in a hurry, holding tails of her cloak. 

And then, it’s the first time their eyes meet after years. Stark grey and Tully blue meet. Both stand still for a moment. Maybe a second, maybe a minute but for Jon, it feels like few sunny summer days in Winterfell. He extends his hand to her and Sansa takes it without any hesitation before taking a small leap as he pulls her up onto the horse to sit behind him. He takes her arms and wraps them around his waist for something to hold onto. Then he rides his horse back through the safe paths back to the road and he doesn’t think about stopping for a break until they’ve very well left the Eyrie behind them.

~~~

They’ve never been so close. Sansa had always distant with him since she’d learned what the word “Bastard” meant. 

_ Except... _

He tries to remove the memory from his mind as quickly as it comes and focuses on the path ahead of him.

As the wind blows the scent of her perfume travels with it and the wolf inside him wakes, disturbs him to breathe more in but he holds his breath. The scent takes his mind to  _ that _ memory again. The one in the Godswood but he dodges the memory one more time. 

They don’t talk for the entirety of the ride, not until Jon finally decides to rest for a while. He slows down the horse and searches for a remotely secure area to rest.. When he finally settles somewhere, he hears Sansa’s voice for the first time.

“Ghost...” she murmurs. He wonders how she sensed Ghost, but he realizes the answer is actually simple. 

_ She is still a wolf. _

_ While I’m not anymore. _

Sansa climbs down easily. Jon tries to avoid looking at her but he knows he’ll have to eventually. Moments later they sit in front of a pile of broken tree branches as he begins to start a fire.

Jon finally finds the strength to look at her. As their eyes meet again, he wonders just how long she’s been looking at him. Jon interrupts the silence with a whisper. 

“Sansa...” 

“Jon...” her voice breaks. 

The tension between them breaks and Jon doesn’t wait to wrap his arms around her body. She hugs him tightly, puts her head to his chest. She’s even skinnier than Jon last saw her. His eyes burn and heart throbs. He tries not to shed tears. An unsuccessful try.

“Father... I watched him die, Jon. There was just a few steps between us. I...I couldn’t-”

“There was nothing you could do. None of it was your fault.” 

Sansa doesn’t respond until the giant white direwolf appears behind the woods, running towards her. Jon thinks about stopping Ghost for a second but he sees Sansa isn’t scared. She hugs the direwolf. While he’s sniffing her, she even gives a slight smile. 

“I have some bread, cheese and apples.” Jon says because he knows if he stays there he could gaze at her all night long.

After a while Ghost goes back to woods and leaves the two alone, Sansa turns to him. 

“I wish we’d never left Winterfell.” Jon says and gives her a bitter smile. 

_ I wish you stayed in the Godswood... _

“I wish father had never agreed to be Hand. ” she continues. 

_ Father... _

He hesitates for a minute, his mind going back and forth between deciding if he should or shouldn’t tell her the truth.

Lyanna… Rhaegar...

Those were the names of strangers Jon had never met and never would. Only heard of in stories. Now… they are so close and distant at the same time. Stannis had no idea about it. Only Sam and Jon. And Sansa is the only person he can share the truth with.

His face burns as Sansa buries her face to his shoulder.

“Do you think anything would be different if you had been there?”

“Sansa...” Jon puts his one hand on her cheek, “I’m not sure what I could have done for your father, I was nothing more than just a boy... But I know I would have followed you anywhere, even become your sworn shield to protect you.”

Her face darkens. “It’s all my fault. I lost Father, then Arya. And Bran, Rickon, Robb… Mother.” she breaks into tears. “But I lost you first.”

Jon swallows and takes a deep breath. He knows he needs to do this but he’s afraid of losing her and in return losing himself.

“Sansa,” her name echoes in the silence, “I need to tell you something.”

Sansa turns to him, feels the change in his tone. 

“My whole life... _ Our _ whole life...” then he closes his eyes, trying to clear his mind before coming out with it.

“ I’m not your brother.” he says at once. He opens his eyes and watches as her brain slowly processes what he’s just said. She slowly begins to shake her head and he continues.

“I never was. _ Ned Stark  _ wasn’t my father. He was my  _ uncle.  _ I’m the son of Lyanna Stark and… Rhaegar Targaryen. I’m the last Targaryen alive in Westeros and your father promised my mother Lyanna to protect me from Robert Baratheon’s rage. That’s why he lied and took me as his own son, he did it for his sister. The most honourable man in Westeros and he tarnished that to keep his family safe.”

He gives her time to process everything and waits for her response, tries to figure out what she's going to possibly say. His heart was about to explode. She closes her eyes. 

“Family, duty, honour...” she murmurs the Tully words. Jon stares at the fire, can’t bring himself to look at her just yet.

“Somehow… deep inside we were aware of it, weren’t we? Do you remember the night in the Godswood before we left, Jon?” she asks quietly.

_ Of course I remember _ , he wants to say.  _ I’ll never forget. _

The memories start filling Jon’s mind like a flood, the ones he was trying to keep at bay.

There’s a moment of pause before he finally nods.

“We met in the Godswood. You asked me, when was I going to leave. I told you that not so long after you did. Then...” 

Jon takes a deep breath. 

“...then you kissed me. Your lips touched mine as light as a feather, barely even there, but I still remember how they tasted.” Jon barely completed his sentence, “...like sugar and lemon.”

Other memories flood Jon’s mind, they feel like a lifetime ago.

_ When Sansa fell in a pond while playing tag with Robb and Arya,  _

_ Jon didn’t hesitate to go in after her to pull her out… _

_ The time while he and Arya playing hide-and-seek, he was accidentally locked in the crypts and Arya couldn’t open the door. Robb would tease Jon about this but Sansa appeared out of nowhere and opened the door with her height then found a freezed Jon. She gave him her own scarf. _

_ The time when Sansa decided to teach courtesy to Jon. _

_ When their hands touched sitting next to each other in the feasts. _

Abruptly, Sansa kisses his tear filled eyes. Different this time, like the time in the Godswood many years ago. Something like a spark alongside compassion. Jon felt this last time when he was with Ygritte. And before that… when Sansa gave him a tender goodbye kiss under the Weirwood tree.

He always dreamed of slaying enemies, saving smallfolk and being kissed by a princess. And Sansa was the most perfect princess he could ever imagine. But these were childish dreams and she had been his half-sister who had always been distant to him. But ever since he had learned the truth, the image of Aemon the Dragonknight and Naerys were emerging and turning into their faces.

“I don’t care if you’re a Snow, Stark or Targaryen. You are just Jon to me. And I want you to forgive me.”

“Sansa, no-” 

“Listen to me Jon or I may not be this brave again.” Sansa spoke decisively. Light from the flames are shining in the blue of her eyes. She is somewhere between Alayne and Sansa. Determined as Alayne but soft as Sansa. 

“Back in Winterfell… when we were younger... I did all of it on purpose. Being mean to you and treating you rudely. I need to tell you why Jon, it’s because I was so afraid...” she gulps, “I was always afraid of… my feelings for you.” she unburdened finally, covering her face with her hands.

“You were my half-brother, how could Lady Stark’s daughter dare to hold any affection not meant for a brother?”

“When we played as children, you were always my knight. Brave, gentle and strong. Always there for me when I needed help. I still remember begging Mother to let me teach you courtesy. Just a reason to see you, more.” she takes in his confusion, and nods “Aye, that was my idea, to teach you.” 

Jon’s face was burning. Feelings he had buried long ago came to light. 

“ _ That’s pretty.” Sansa told him. “Whenever a lady tells you her name, tell her it’s pretty. Courtesy will please her.” Jon nodded anxiously. He didn’t want to disappoint her. _

_ “My name is Sansa.” Sansa said kindly and waited for his response. _

_ “That’s very pretty.” Jon faltered.  _

_ Sansa blushed. _

_ \--------------- _

  
  


“Sansa, in truth I never saw you as a sister like I did Arya. I admired you in a way a brother shouldn’t and I couldn’t understand why but now I do. You were the Naerys of my daydreams.” 

Tears fall down her cheeks and Jon gently swiped them away before wrapping her shivering body in his arms, bringing his cloak around their shoulders to keep them warm against the cold wind. When Sansa looks at his eyes, Jon kisses her and for a moment he feels like he’s at home.

“We will take back our home. I’ll do whatever it takes.” Sansa holds his hand, “ _ We’ll do,  _ whatever it takes _. _ ” 

Jon feels courage filling his body, ready to fight and take back what is rightfully hers. He knows he’ll do anything to protect her.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Valynnica, she is the best beta I have ever met.  
> Also my friend Ms. Bee, I'm thankful to you, you were always so patient and your ideas and helps inspired me a lot.


End file.
